A Dose Of Reality
by KiddAM
Summary: Shane and Jenny's friendship takes a whole new turn when they realized they love each other differently than believed.
1. 1: Crossing The Line

**"I demand you go, so go."**

**"Shane, I don't want to argue with you."**

**"Well, that's what you're doing." **Carmen sighed and plopped down on the couch. Shane stayed standing in the doorway, hands in pockets. Carmen had been offered a DJ-ing job in Florida for a few weeks, and she didn't want to leave. The thought of being so far away from Los Angeles, and especially away from Shane, was nerve-wracking. Shane thought she should go, and they had started a mild argument about the situation.

**"Carmen, go. It's for three weeks. That's not so bad."**

**"I'll be away from you."**

**"You can call me every day. Besides, we _have_ done things separately. It's not like you're _not _used to being apart from time to time." **Carmen could tell Shane was becoming frustrated, and she sighed.

**"What about you?" **she asked. Shane sat down in a chair across from her.

**"I'll stay here and run Wax. This will be good for you. Now, go. I want you to."** Carmen locked eyes with Shane and just sat there. Shane really wanted her to go and do this, but something was still bothering her. It had been a few weeks since Shane's wild affair with Cherie Jaffe, and although Shane had assured her she was willing to try and change, Carmen was still a little uneasy.

**"I'll call you every night to see how you're doing."**

**"Of course. I expect you to. And if you don't call me, I'll call you," **Shane said with a smile, and Carmen stood. She made her way to Shane and kissed her.

**"I guess I better go pack."** Carmen went off into the bedroom she shared with Shane, and started to pack. Just then, Jenny's door opened, and Jenny walked out, looking terrible. Shane turned and smiled, and when her smile wasn't returned, she followed Jenny to the kitchen.

**"Jen?" **Jenny turned to look at Shane, and raised an eyebrow when she heard her name.

**"Yes, Shane?"**

**"What's the matter with you?" **Shane asked. Jenny shook her head, and when she went to start the coffee maker, she sobbed. Shane walked over and put an arm around Jenny, and Jenny pushed her face into Shane's shirt. Her sobs had become louder, and soon Carmen was at the kitchen doorway, concerned. She held a shirt in her hands, a shirt Shane was sure was hers, but didn't care.

**"What's happened to Jenny?" **Carmen asked. Shane shrugged and held Jenny's head to her shoulder. Carmen walked forward.

**"Are you okay, Jenny?" **Carmen asked, touching Jenny's hair. Jenny flinched, and Shane moved Carmen's hand away.

**"Carmen..."** Shane whispered.

**"I'm fine, Carmen, thank you," **Jenny's muffled voice answered, and Carmen locked eyes with Shane. Shane nodded, indicating that she could handle it, and Carmen went back into the bedroom. Jenny raised her face so Shane could see her, and she wiped her tears away. Shane rubbed circles slowly into Jenny's back, and Jenny finally locked eyes with Shane.

**"Shane, if I show you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"** Shane gave Jenny a confused look, and then nodded.

**"Yeah. Promise."** Jenny lifted her shirt and showed Shane a bruise on her side. She saw Shane's mortified face, and sobbed again.

**"Where the _fuck _is he?"** Shane asked.

**"I don't know," **Jenny said, and she put down her shirt as she made her way to a chair. She sat down and sighed, **"the hormones are making him a fucking monster, Shane. We'll get in arguments, and last night's argument proved too much."**

**"What did it prove?" **Shane asked. Jenny wiped away a stray tear and pushed her hair away from her face.

**"That I was wrong bringing him home with me."** Shane walked over and kneeled down in front of her. She rubbed the side of Jenny's arm, and Jenny smiled. Shane searched her face for a few minutes, and then smiled back at her. Jenny now took her hand and lightly traced the side of Shane's face. Shane had kept her mouth closed for the majority of the Max/Jenny 'relationship', and Jenny now had wished that she took Shane's silent protectiveness as a forewarning.

**"Want me to make your coffee?" **Shane asked. Jenny nodded, and Carmen walked out of the bedroom, two suitcases in hand. Jenny turned her gaze to Carmen, and tilted her head.

**"Going somewhere?"** she asked. Shane turned and looked at Carmen, and nodded.

**"She was offered a job in Florida for three weeks."**

**"That's great. Congratulations."**

**"Thanks," **Carmen said, and walked over to Jenny, **"are you sure you're okay?"**

**"I'm fine," **Jenny said, and grabbed the coffee mug from Shane. Shane turned to Carmen, and kissed her.

**"I'll see you in three weeks," **Carmen said. Shane nodded, and they kissed once more. Carmen grabbed her bags and kissed Jenny on the cheek.

**"Have fun," **Jenny said, and Carmen smiled as she walked to the door with Shane.

**"How are you getting to the airport?" **Shane asked.

**"I called Alice. She said she'd drive me."**

**"Okay." **Carmen reached over and kissed Shane deeply. Shane smirked and held her in her arms for a few seconds. When Alice's car pulled up, Shane let go and smiled.

**"Bye Baby," **Carmen said.

**"Bye." **Carmen walked off to Alice's car, and Alice smiled at Shane.

**"We're having a thing at The Planet tonight. You should come!"** Shane nodded.

**"We'll see. Call me tonight, Carmen." **Carmen nodded and blew a kiss at Shane. Shane caught it and they both smiled. Alice drove off, and Shane waved at Carmen until she was out of sight. Shane walked back into the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer from the fridge.

"**What do you want to do now? Watch some TV?"** Shane asked. Jenny nodded.

"**Yes."**

"**Let's go lay down."** Shane grabbed Jenny's arm and led her to the living room, where they sat and watched TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was hitting six, and Shane arrived with Jenny at The Planet. Everyone was drinking and laughing, when Jenny noticed someone at the door. Shane looked over and locked eyes with Max, who looked apologetic. Max walked over and Shane grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side.

"**I saw what you did to her," **Shane said. Max sighed and looked at the floor.

"**I was out of control, and I just want to tell her I'm sorry."**

"**I'm not sure I want you anywhere near her," **Shane said. Max placed his hands in his pockets.

"**Please, Shane. I just want to make sure she's okay and say I'm sorry." **Shane backed up and made the signal for him to walk over. Before he got close enough to Jenny, Shane grabbed his arm once more. Max turned and raised an eyebrow.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Next time you want to hit someone, Max, hit me."**


	2. 2: Art Imitating Life

Jenny awoke to the sounds of rain hitting the roof of the house with a hard force. She turned and looked at the clock, sighing. 2:30. She wanted some sleep for a change, and for some reason couldn't keep her eyes closed long enough to do so. Jenny reached on Max's side of the bed, and found the sheets wet. She turned on the bedside lamp, and inspected the bed. It was practically soaked, and she looked up at the ceiling.

"**Oh, what the fuck?" **she said aloud, and hissed through clenched teeth. The ceiling was leaking.

Deciding to leave her room before her side of the bed got full of water, she walked past the living room, where Max was sleeping, to Shane's bedroom door. She opened it and walked in, closing it quietly behind her. She walked over to Shane's bed, and tugged at her tank top.

"**Shane?" **she whispered. Shane turned over, but after a few seconds, Jenny figured she was still sleeping. She tugged again, and leaned forward.

"**Shane?" **Shane turned again, but this time she reached for the bedside lamp. She looked over and locked eyes with Jenny.

"**What's the matter?"**

"**My bedroom ceiling is leaking. Can I stay in here?" **Shane nodded and moved, leaving space for Jenny. Jenny crawled in, and Shane reached over her, shutting off the lamp. In the dark, Jenny turned to her side, making her body face Shane's back.

"**Where's Max?" **Shane asked, half asleep.

"**Living room."** Shane mumbled something and fell asleep. Jenny lay awake and then decided to close her eyes. She couldn't for the life of her fall asleep, and she tossed and turned. Shane rolled over and opened her eyes.

"**What is it?" **her voice asked in the dark.

"**I'm sorry, Shane."**

"**What is it?" **she repeated. Jenny reached for the lamp, and when she turned it on, she saw Shane staring at her.

"**I can't sleep."** Shane reached over for Jenny and brought her closer to her. Jenny now laid on her back, her head on Shane's arm. Shane laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"**Now, just lay here until you get tired."** Jenny locked eyes with Shane, and smiled.

"**Does this really work?"**

"**Yeah. I do this with Carmen all the time. She says feeling someone else's body heat helps you fall asleep faster. Don't know if it's true or not, though," **Shane said with a smile. _Carmen_. Why did Jenny feel a pang of jealousy whenever she heard her name? Or better yet - why did she feel a pang of jealousy when she saw them together? Was it because she, once upon a time, thought she was the one for her? No. Her relationship with Carmen was over. Shane loved her, and she wanted Shane to be happy.

"**Jenny? You okay?" **Jenny locked eyes with Shane once more, and she smiled.

"**Yeah. I was just thinking."**

"**Alright. Let's turn off the light and try this 'body heat' thing."** Jenny turned off the light and laid on Shane's arm. Soon enough she was falling asleep. She took one last look at the clock. 2:50.

- - - - - - - - - -

"**Give me a kiss goodbye." **Jenny reached over and kissed Max, and Max grabbed his suitcase. Shane opened her bedroom door, and watched inquisitively.

"**Bye."**

"**Bye, Max. Good luck." **Max smiled and walked out the door. After he was gone, Shane entered the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at Jenny.

"**What's going on?" **Shane asked. Jenny smiled.

"**Max is on his way to an important business convention in Vancouver. A convention he mentioned nothing of until this morning."** Shane just nodded, and Jenny shook her head, almost shrugging off the sudden disappearance of Max.

"**Want some breakfast?"** Jenny asked. Shane smirked.

"**You're going to make it?" **

"**Yeah. I know Carmen usually makes you breakfast." **Jenny's tone of voice was slightly lowered, and Shane locked eyes with her. Shane had noticed how different Jenny was acting. Instead of getting into it, Shane nodded and sat at the table. Jenny pulled out the eggs and started making an omelette. After several minutes of silence, Jenny cleared her throat. When she turned to bring Shane the omelette, she noticed that Shane was reading the paper. Paper in her left hand, cigarette in her right. Her hair was a mess - the type of mess that indicated sleep. She looked a lot better to Jenny with her hair like that and her body posture as natural as can be.

Shane reached for the plate and smiled, and Jenny sat down at the table, taking the cigarette Shane was holding. Shane looked up from her plate and saw Jenny take a drag.

"**You're not going to eat?" **Shane asked. Jenny shook her head.

"**I'm not hungry." **Shane shrugged and went back to eating. They sat in silence again, and that's when Jenny became uneasy.

"**I'm writing a new novel," **she said. Shane looked up.

"**That's great. What's it about?"**

"**It's about a girl who moves to Los Angeles, meets a group of amazing people, and falls deeply in love." **Shane smirked, and then looked up once again. Her eyes locked with Jenny's. She swallowed and leaned forward.

"**Is it autobiographical?"**

"**Sort of." **Shane nodded and finished her food, pushing the plate away from her. Jenny grabbed it and walked over to the sink. She felt Shane's eyes burn into her, although her back was turned.

"**I'd like to read what you got so far," **she said. Jenny nodded, and turned. Shane was now standing near the doorway.

"**Sure."** Shane smiled and grabbed her newspaper, making her way to the living room. Jenny started washing the breakfast dishes, and smiled when she heard Shane start talking in a baby voice to the little puppy she was puppy-sitting. She was allergic to the puppy, but she would deal. Just for Shane.

- - - - - - - - - -

"**_Closure. Closure is what she wanted, and she knew she could never get it. Her soft, inner being was hidden behind a shell of unbreakable steel. She met her at the wrong time, but brought her on an adventure she was sure they both wanted. Then there was HER. The one she went home to every night. The one she always loved, even when she was angry. The one that made her smile and protected her. The one with the brown hair and green eyes. The one with the killer smile and silent protectiveness that makes me whole." _**Shane stopped reading, and smiled.

"**I like it, Jenny. It's wonderful so far."**

"**Thank you,"** Jenny said, and smiled. Shane looked at the paragraph again, and raised an eyebrow.

"**Max doesn't have green eyes, does he?"**

"**No," **Jenny said, reaching for the paper Shane was holding, **"no, he doesn't."**

"**Then who is this mysterious woman with the brown hair and green eyes?" **Before Jenny could answer, the phone rang. Shane reached and answered it.

"**Hello? Oh, hey. Hold on." **Shane put her hand over the speaker, and Jenny nodded.

"**Carmen?"**

"**Yeah. I'll take it in my room."**

"**Sure thing. I need to shower anyway."** Shane smirked and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Jenny laid on the couch, holding the paragraph against her chest. When did art start imitating life, and life imitating art?

Jenny listened, and the next thing she heard disturbed her again. She sat up, waited for a second, and then made her way to her bedroom.

"**I love you."**

Funny, she thought, those words were all too familiar.


	3. 3: Touches of Silk

Another crazy day for her to adjust to. She never anticipated so many people coming in and out. She never got this much recognition at _Lather_. She shrugged it off, and turned her gaze over to the group of people sitting in the 'waiting area'.

"**Who's next?" **she asked, and a red haired girl stood, smiling. She walked over, and nodded as she walked to the chair.

"**I hope I get to go next," **a voice said, and when she turned, she locked eyes with Jenny. She smiled.

"**Jenny. Hey."**

"**Hey, Shane." **Shane looked over at the girl in the chair and then back at Jenny.

"**I'll definitely take you next."** Jenny smiled and nodded, taking the closest chair to the station. Shane grabbed her scissors and comb, slowly brushing while the girl described the look she wanted. A little off the top, a flip, and a little curl. Shane was nodding and 'mhm'-ing. She kept looking over at Jenny, who was reading a skater magazine. Damn, she looked so beautiful in that pink sundress. Sundresses were something Jenny hardly ever wore, but when she did, she looked amazing. Snip, snip. The hair fell to the floor, and the girl smirked.

"**Make me look amazing, Shane."**

"**I'll try." **Shane smirked, and continued her work. Her eyes darted to Jenny once more, and then went back to the red haired girl. She was finished, and she handed Shane a $50, making her way out of _Wax_. Shane cleaned up the hair, and then stood in the doorway.

"**Jen." **Jenny looked up from the magazine and smiled.

"**Yes?"**

"**You wanted to be next..."**

"**Oh! Right." **Jenny put down the magazine and made her way to Shane. Oh, _fuck_, not the white flip flops. Shane took a deep breath and closed off their section. Jenny sat down, and Shane smiled at her, waiting.

"**So, what do you want done?" **Jenny folded her hands and placed them in her lap.

"**Just a trim." **Shane nodded and motioned for Jenny to grab the smock. She slipped it on and watched in the mirror as Shane started brushing lightly. Shane chuckled, and Jenny locked eyes with her in the mirror. Jenny had the most perfect eyes.

"**What?" **Jenny asked. Shane curled Jenny's hair around her finger.

"**Your ends are terrible." **Jenny laughed and pushed back her bangs.

"**Oh, I know. They're all so split and brittle."** Shane started snipping away, taking time to smirk at Jenny. Shane had the most beautiful and deep green eyes, and Jenny couldn't help but smile when she locked eyes with her 27-year-old best friend. Jenny closed her eyes and hummed, and she waited as Shane snipped away all the dead ends.

"**I'm going to give you a bottle of conditioner. I want you to use it."**

"**Okay," **Jenny answered, softly. Shane continued as she combed Jenny's hair.

"**When you shampoo, you're opening the cuticles in your hair. Conditioning penetrates and closes the cuticle back up." **Jenny's eyes flew open. _Penetrates. _Why did that word seem so provocative when Shane used it? Um, Miss Schecter, why is your mind in the proverbial gutter?

"**Jen?" **Jenny locked eyes with Shane, who was finished with her hair, holding a bottle of conditioner. Jenny smiled and took the bottle, placing it in her purse. Shane bent down in front of Jenny, and helped her remove the smock.

"**Thanks, Shane." **Shane smirked.

"**For what?"**

"**For the trim. I really needed it, and I don't think I would trust anyone besides you with my hair." **Shane placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder and smiled. Her smiles were so amazing. Her grin could light up a room. Jenny grabbed Shane's hand off of her shoulder and held it in her hands. Shane's gaze went from Jenny's hands to Jenny's eyes.

"**Alice called me before I came here," **Jenny said.

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah." **Shane nodded.

"**So, what happened?"**

"**She said Kit's having something at The Planet tomorrow night, and she wants to make sure we're going." **Shane nodded again, and stood this time, slipping her hands out from Jenny's grasp. Shane hung up the smock and turned back to Jenny, running her hand through Jenny's hair. She teased it, and smiled when Jenny giggled at her reflection.

"**I actually look good," **she said.

"**You look great."**

"**Thank you, Shane," **Jenny said, and stood. She hugged Shane, and when she backed away, Shane pushed a piece of hair out of Jenny's face.

"**I love your hair, Jen. It's like touching silk."** Jenny smiled, and blushed slightly.

Silk. Shane thought her hair was like touching silk.

Oh, how the butterflies awoke once again.


	4. 4: A Somewhat Drunken Confession

"**Give me another beer, Kit, will you?" **Alice asked.

"**Yeah, me too." **Kit nodded at Shane's request, and turned to Jenny.

"**Do you want anything, Jenny?" **Jenny looked up and smiled weakly.

"**No, thanks, Kit. I'm fine." **Kit locked eyes with Alice and Shane, showing a concerned look. Shane flashed Alice a confused look, and Kit walked off. Alice cleared her throat and leaned towards Jenny, who was sipping her beer with a straw.

"**Okay, what is it?" **Jenny looked up and saw Alice only inches away from her.

"**Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now."**

"**Is it the book?" **Shane asked. Jenny nodded, although she knew that wasn't the case. Shane watched as Jenny finished her beer, and stood.

"**I'm going to head outside." **Alice nodded, and Shane watched. As soon as she saw that Jenny had exited The Planet, Shane stood.

"**I'm gonna go check on her."**

"**Alright, but Shane - be quick. Peaches is coming on in a few minutes," **Alice said above the noise of the crowd. Shane nodded and walked out of The Planet. When she reached the outside, she saw Jenny sitting against the club, wiping away tears.

"**Jenny?" **Shane whispered. Jenny looked up and hurriedly wiped away the streaks of tears.

"**Yeah, Shane?" **Jenny asked in a low voice. Shane kneeled down so she was looking up at Jenny.

"**What's the matter? I'm sure a book can't be making you this upset." **Jenny shook her head.

"**I can't tell you."**

"**And why not?" **Shane asked.

"**I just can't."**

"**Jenny," **Shane began, grabbing Jenny's hands, **"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what the problem is."** Jenny finally locked eyes with Shane, and swallowed.

"**I have a confession to make."**

"**Go on," **Shane said as she watched Jenny's face.

"**I...I don't like Carmen anymore."** Shane raised an eyebrow, and watched as Jenny's breathing went back to its normal pace. Shane waited until Jenny's eyes met hers, and then she spoke.

"**What do you mean you don't like Carmen anymore?"**

"**I don't...like her anymore. I mean, she's a nice girl, but she's annoying." **Jenny waited to see Shane's reaction, and then sighed when she saw Shane laugh.

"**Well, why didn't you say so? It's your house just as it is mine, and I won't keep her there if you don't want her there."** Jenny sighed, knowing Shane didn't get what she meant, but didn't go into further detail. She didn't want to ruin Shane's night.

"**Well, let's go inside. Peaches is performing tonight," **Shane said. Jenny grabbed Shane's arm and followed her back into The Planet.

- - - - -

"**You got her, Shane?" **Alice asked. Shane grabbed onto Jenny's waist and helped her walk.

"**Yeah. Open the car door for me, Al." **Alice opened Shane's passenger side door, and Shane maneuvered Jenny so she was sitting comfortably. After closing the door, Shane grabbed the keys from Alice.

"**Call me tomorrow morning," **Alice said. Shane nodded and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the car, and taking off. Shane drove slowly, occasionally looking over to watch Jenny's eyes flutter.

"**Shane..."**

"**Yeah, Jen?" **Shane asked.

"**Do you see all the pretty colors?" **

"**Sure do," **Shane said, speeding up slightly. She had to get Jen home and in bed. She was so drunk she could barely walk.

"**Shane?"**

"**Yeah, Jen?"**

"**You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for." **Shane smiled and patted Jenny's arm.

"**You are too, kid. I don't know what I'd do without you."** Jenny smiled and closed her eyes. The rest of the ride went smoothly, and when they arrived home, Shane contemplated how she was going to get Jenny inside.

Shane climbed out of the car and walked around to Jenny's side. When Shane opened Jenny's door, she jolted awake, confused.

"**Shane? What's going on?"**

"**We're home now, Jen. Come on, let's get inside." **

"**But...I don't wanna get inside. I'm too tired, Shane." **Shane sighed, and reached down, lifting Jenny out of the car. She picked her up, bridal-over-the-threshold-style, and closed the car door with her foot. She walked to the door of their house and she quickly turned the doorknob, almost instantly returning her arm to under Jenny's legs. Thank God she had decided to keep the door unlocked that night.

Shane carried Jenny into the bedroom she had usually shared with Carmen. She lightly placed Jenny on the bed, turned on the lamp, and started to pull of Jenny's shoes. Jenny laid still, eyes closed, mumbling to Shane. Her statements made no sense, but Shane just nodded and murmured answers, making sure Jenny knew she understood. Shane unzipped Jenny's jeans and pulled them off, tossing them to the side. She pulled the sheets and blanket up over Jenny, and then reached over.

"**Good night, Jenny," **Shane said, placing a light kiss on Jenny's forehead.

"**Good night, Shane." **Shane shut the lamp off and made her way to the bedroom door.

"**Shane?" **Jenny called in the dark.

"**Yeah?" **Shane answered, looking over her shoulder to the place she knew Jenny was laying.

"**I love you." **Shane grabbed the doorknob and walked out of the doorway.

"**I love you too, Jen. I love you, too." **Shane closed the door. The click echoed in the night.


	5. 5: Stepping Up

Shane turned when she heard Jenny's door open. Immediately, Jenny was taken aback by the morning sun, and she moaned, placing her hand over her eyes. Shane fought back a laugh, and reached over for Jenny.

"**Jen, are you hungry? I'm making breakfast."**

"**Whoa," **Jenny began, finding her way to a kitchen chair, **"what a night."**

"**Hang over?" **Shane asked, although she was pretty sure that was the problem. Jenny just nodded and laid her face into her folded arms, which were now on top of the table.

"**I'm pretty sure I drank a lot," **Jenny's muffled voice said from the vicinity of her arms.

"**Oh, yeah. You were doing a lot more shots than any normal human being."**

"**More than that yacht party a few years ago?" **Jenny asked, laughing a little. Shane laughed.

"**Yeah. And if I recall correctly, I didn't see much of you that night. You were with Marina."**

"**Yeah. Yeah, I was," **Jenny agreed, and sat up, facing the brutal judgement of the sun. _Shame on you, Jennifer Schecter. _

"**You want any breakfast?" **Shane repeated, returning to the previous topic of conversation. Jenny shook her head.

"**Give me awhile. I think I might throw it up if I eat too soon." **Shane nodded and served herself, making her way to the chair across from Jenny. They had sat the same way the previous morning, talking about Jenny's novel. Shane decided not to bring it up, and went right into eating. After a few moments, Jenny gathered up the courage to ask a question.

"**Shane?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Last night, when you carried me into the house, did I say anything out of the ordinary?" **Shane stopped eating and locked eyes with Jenny.

"**No. On the way home, you asked me about the pretty colors."**

"**Pretty colors?" **Jenny asked. Shane nodded, and took a fork full of eggs and placed them in her mouth.

"**I figured you were talking about the street lights."** Jenny nodded and laid her head back down, her chin sitting on her hands. Shane eyed Jenny for a second, and smirked.

"**You did surprise me, though," **she said. Jenny quirked an eyebrow.

"**How?"**

"**When I put you to bed, you said 'I love you'. That's something I don't hear much from you anymore."** Jenny bit her lip, and then shook off the growing anxiety. She was drunk, and she was sure Shane didn't think anything of it.

"**It is something I don't say enough, is it?" **Jenny asked with a smile. Shane grabbed her empty plate and brought it to the sink.

"**Hey, how long is Max gone for?" **

"**I don't know. He had a suitcase that could hold clothes for at least a week or two. I'm sure he'll call soon and finally divulge details." **Shane laughed and poured a cup of coffee, sliding it in front of Jenny.

"**Enjoy it. I'm going to go call Carmen."** Jenny turned, hiding the hurt in her eyes with a bright smile.

"**Tell her I said 'hi'."**

"**I will," **Shane said, and made her way to her bedroom. Jenny had to do something. Her hurt feelings could be hidden for just _so_ long. She stood, grabbed her coffee, and made her way to her bedroom, where she took out her laptop, and started to type.

- - - - -

Shane exited her room, buttoning up her dress shirt. She had to meet Alice for a drink, like promised, and she would also stop by The Planet to see Kit.

"**Jenny?" **she called, making her way to the living room. There was no sign of Jenny, but a folded piece of paper was found on the table. _Shane_ was inscribed on it, and Shane reached for it. She opened it and took a seat on the couch, reading it.

"**_The girl with the shining green eyes and the bright smile carried me. She held me close, allowing me to touch her porcelain skin and breathe in her intoxicating smell. She reminded me of my childhood mornings in the park, watching the birds fly by. I let her walk in, watch me, observe who I was in all reality. I, Jenny, Jennifer, Jen. Ms. Schecter had lived a life of woe, dealing with the inevitable and the improbable. You, Ms. McCutcheon, have helped me through the most of those trials. When I lock eyes with you, my heart jumps into my throat. I can't breathe when you hug me. You smell like the ocean air after a fabulous rain. Your hands, strong and supportive, help me walk rocky trails. When I see you with her, I lose all nerve to step up and tell you how I feel. Well, I'm doing it now. I love you, Shane. I really do. Our friendship had bloomed into something much more, and I am saddened to believe that Carmen De La Picas Morales could actually brainwash you from seeing that. Forgive me for my boldness and my sudden rush of self-respect, but I love you dearly. I am stepping up now to admit that my feelings for you have changed. Now, I blush and put my pen down, hoping that you could find it in your heart to feel the same way._**

_**Love, Jennifer Diane Schecter."**_

Shane folded the paper again, and sat in silence. This was something she had never thought could happen. What _was _happening? Was this just a project - something Jenny wrote out of imaginative thoughts? Or was this a confession - a love letter she had written and rewritten after many frustrating nights?

Shane stood and walked over to Jenny's door, waiting, deciding whether or not to knock. She breathed in, and held it. The sounds of clicking ended, and the familiar snap of the laptop closing sounded.

"**The door is open," **Jenny's voice said, and Shane hesitantly turned the knob. The door slid open, allowing Jenny and Shane to make eye contact. Jenny pushed her skirt over her legs with her hands, and then pushed a loose piece of hair from her face. Shane held the folded paper in her hands, playing with the corners.

"**What is this?" **Shane asked in a mere whisper. Jenny looked at the paper, then back at Shane.

"**A letter."**

"**A letter?" **Shane asked, moving forward into the room and closing the bedroom door. Jenny moved her laptop off of the bed, and watched as Shane bent down in front of her. Their eyes locked, and Shane opened the letter, finding the line she wanted to summarize.

" '**_Our friendship has bloomed into something much more, and I am saddened to believe that Carmen De La Picas Morales could actually brainwash you from seeing that.'_** **Jenny, what is that? What are you trying to say?" **Jenny laughed.

"**Now, Shane. I know you're not stupid. It means exactly what it says." **Shane folded the paper again, and placed it inside the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed Jenny's hands, and held them, studying their coarseness. She was a hard worker, which made Shane admire her sometimes. Her thoughts returned to the situation at hand, and she locked eyes with Jenny.

"**Jen, we've been friends for a few years now."**

"**I know."**

"**And I feel that maybe you've been deceiving yourself when it comes to this."**

"**What are you saying, exactly?" **Jenny asked, her eyes narrowed.

"**I'm saying _maybe _you're convinced you're in love with me, and you're really not," **Shane said, squeezing Jenny's hands lightly. Jenny half laughed and half scoffed.

"**Shane, I think I know how I feel. I don't need you to tell me how I feel," **she said, almost snatching her hands away from Shane. Shane stood when Jenny climbed off of the bed. After grabbing her car keys and her laptop, she walked up to Shane.

"**Jenny, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just saying - you've been under a lot of stress lately, and I don't want you to jump head first into something that'll make you think back and go 'shit!' later on. I'm you're friend, and I love you to death, but I don't wanna see you get hurt." **Jenny nodded with a smile and fixed Shane's collar, which looked messed up. After she finished, she grabbed on to her laptop tighter, and locked eyes with Shane.

"**Thanks for caring." **Before Shane could answer, Jenny kissed Shane on the lips, taking a second to just relish in the feeling. She withdrew after a few seconds, smiled again, and then walked to the door. Shane stayed next to Jenny's bed, looking in disbelief.

"**I'm going to go down to The Planet and get some writing done. See you later?" **Jenny asked. Shane just nodded and watched as Jenny left the room. The sound of the door closing and then Jenny's car starting brought Shane back to reality. Jenny had kissed her. Jenny had 'confessed' her love for her. Jenny _wasn't _joking.

Oh shit.

Shane went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, instantly opening it and almost chugging it down completely. She then opened up her cell phone and dialed.

"**Shane? I thought you were meeting me for drinks!" **Alice exclaimed into the phone.

"**I am. I am. Um, Al? Order a strong round. I need something strong to wake me the fuck up."**


	6. 6: Breakfast A La Jenny

It was going on 11:00 in the morning when Shane walked through the door. Jenny was sitting in the living room, typing away, listening to "Angels" by _Within Temptation_. She had just recently been introduced to the band's music through a friend in her writing class. She had instantly fallen in love with their music.

Shane closed the door quietly, and tried to creep to her room, but was instantly caught.

"**I'm sorry about yesterday," **Jenny said without turning from her computer. Shane stopped and put her hands in her pockets.

"**It was nothing."**

"**If it was nothing then why are you just _now _getting in?" **Jenny asked. Shane chuckled and made her way to the chair near the couch. She sat there and watched Jenny type. The thing with Jenny was when she was writing, she looked so calm. She looked like she was in her own little world.

"**It has nothing to do with you."**

"**Okay. You should go shower and eat something. I made waffles. They're cold now, but I'm sure you could heat them up." **Shane nodded and stood, making her way to her bedroom, grabbing clothes.

"**Make sure you call Carmen," **Jenny called, and when Shane stepped out of her bedroom, she locked eyes with Jenny, who was finished writing. The TV was turned on, and the music off.

"**I already called her this morning," **Shane said, and walked off to the bathroom. The door closed, and Jenny laid on the couch, legs crossed at the knee, in the air. She tried keeping her attention on the TV, but couldn't. She kept listening to the sound of water hitting the shower curtain. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe telling Shane her feelings was a mistake. Sure, she felt better that she admitted them, but now her relationship with Shane was strained. Nothing phenomenal happened. She was still with Max, and Shane was still with Carmen. Now Shane looked at Jenny like she was some kind of psychopath with a stalker streak.

Shane exited the bathroom, towel around her waist, using another towel to dry her hair. Jenny's eyes stayed closed, regardless of hearing Shane walk by. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes, and caught her breath in her throat when she locked eyes with Shane, who was sitting on the arm of the couch. She caught an eyeful. Shane was still decked out in nothing but a towel around her waist. The towel she used to dry her hair with was now draped around her neck.

"**Shane?" **Jenny asked, puzzled, and within an instant, Shane was on top of Jenny, kissing her. Jenny wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, pretty aware of what was happening. At that point, the two women didn't care, and didn't mind that their lips might be bruising against each other.

Jenny pushed Shane away, and scurried to sit up. Shane locked eyes with a stunned Jenny, and ran her hand through her wet hair, pushing it away from her face.

"**I'm sorry, Jen," **Shane said, snapping back into reality. Jenny stood almost instantly, fixing her skirt. After standing there, locking eyes with each other, Jenny reached behind her. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall, smirking as she watched Shane's eyes follow it. She walked over to Shane, and watched curiously as she undid the buttons on her shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Shane slipped it off Jenny's arms, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Jenny laughed when Shane lifted her up and laid her on the couch.

"**Shane, are you sure you want to be doing this?" **Jenny asked with a smile. Shane just nodded and hovered above the small girl, waiting. The silence was killing them both, and when Jenny ran her petite hands over Shane's chest, she caved.

"**Kiss me, Jen," **Shane whispered, and the girls went back to kissing. Jenny laughed when Shane detached her lips and started nibbling on her shoulder. Jenny's bra was gone within a second, and Shane started to explore other parts of Jen's body before finally removing those damn pink frilly little boy shorts she bought.

Jen smiled confidently and started at the ceiling. _Take that, Carmen! _

But no.

No, no, no. This wasn't about Carmen. This wasn't about her at all.

- - - - -

"**Jen? Where are you going?" **Shane asked as Jenny reached for one of Shane's shirts and slipped it on. She bound over to Shane's bedroom door, opening it, turning back to smile at Shane, who was laying in bed.

"**I'm going to go get you something." **Shane just nodded, and Jenny ran off into the kitchen. Some clatter was made, and when Jenny returned in the doorway, she was holding a small white bowl. Shane smirked and sat up.

"**What have you got there?" **she asked. Jenny walked forward, and then crawled on the bed.

"**Strawberries," **Jenny answered, crawling on top of Shane's lap. She grabbed one and held it to Shane's mouth, and watched with a smile when Shane bit into it.

"**What's the occasion?" **Shane asked. Jenny grabbed another and took a bite herself.

"**Something I call _Breakfast A La Jenny_."**

"**_Breakfast A La Jenny_? It's 3:00 already." **Jenny placed her finger to her mouth, telling Shane to 'shh', and grabbed another strawberry, smiling while she held it to Shane's mouth.

"**You can have _Breakfast A La Jenny_ anytime."** Shane took a bite.

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Mhm."**

"**Well," **Shane said, wrapping her arms around Jenny's bare waist, **"if that's true, then I want _Breakfast A La Jenny _all the time."**


	7. 7: Addiction

The sun hit Jenny's face as she opened her eyes. She listened closely, trying to see if any noise was outside the bedroom door. Shane wasn't in bed. Maybe she had went out? The TV was evidently off, and nothing else sounded. She turned to the window, where she shade was slightly opened, allowing her to see the birds on the tree nearby. She looked down at the floor and smirked. Shane's clothes were still there, crumpled.

Jenny crawled out of bed, slipping on her discarded nightshirt, and made her way to the bathroom. She smiled when she suddenly heard the shower running, and opened the door slowly, watching Shane's silhouette behind the shower curtain washing herself. She closed the door and made her way to the sink, where she found her toothbrush. She was preoccupied with readying it so she could brush her teeth when she caught sight of Shane, peeking from behind the curtain. Shane smiled, and exited the shower, coming up behind Jenny.

"**Good morning," **Jenny said, smiling as Shane placed soft kisses on the side of her neck.

"**Come shower with me," **Shane said, and she caught a glimpse of Jenny in the mirror.

"**I have to brush my teeth."**

"**Come on, Jenny," **Shane whined, sliding her hands under Jenny's nightshirt. Her wet hands left cold trails from Jenny's bare hips up to underneath her breasts. She shivered and smirked.

"**Shane, you do not want to kiss a girl who hasn't brushed her teeth yet. Let me brush them." **Shane reluctantly returned to her shower, and closed the curtain. Jenny brushed her teeth, a lot quickly than she usually did. She felt a tinging anticipation of jumping into that shower.

Once finished, she stripped of her nightshirt and pulled the curtain open, locking eyes with Shane. Shane smiled and Jenny climbed into the shower, closing the curtains behind her.

"**Miss me?" **Jenny asked as Shane wrapped her arms around her waist.

"**Yes. Come here," **Shane said, and Jenny reached up, immediately making lip contact with Shane. The kiss was rough, almost giving off the impression to both participants that it had been too long since their last kiss. Seven hours wouldn't be long to anyone else, but those two felt like hours were painful, starving them from having each other.

"**Shane?" **Jenny breathed once their lips were separated, holding onto Shane's shoulders.

"**Yeah?"**

"**I think I need you to..."**

"**To what?" **Shane asked, smiling as she cupped Jenny's breasts in her hands. Dammit, she was _teasing_ her.

"**I think you need to push me up against that wall and take advantage of me." **Shane only smiled and did as Jenny requested, picking her up and holding her against the shower wall, planting even more kisses against her shoulder. Jenny wrapped her legs around Shane's waist, and tried - but failed - to stifle a giggle when Shane's hands reached under to grasp her bottom. Shane locked eyes with Jenny and smiled, reaching over to kiss her. When their kiss ended, Shane kneeled down, sliding her hands to Jenny's hips.

"**Shane," **Jenny said, smiling and giggling. Shane just grinned.

"**Hold on." **Jenny did as she was told, and grabbed on to a nearby towel rack as she felt Shane slip lower and lower.

- - - - -

"**You're an addiction." **Jenny turned over on the bed, facing Shane, who was staring at the ceiling.

"**An addiction, hmm?"**

"**Yeah." **Jenny propped herself upon her elbow, and started playing with Shane's necklace.

"**Am I better than drugs?" **Shane chuckled and nodded.

"**Yes. Yes you are, Jen." **Jenny smiled and wiggled so she was closer to Shane's body.

"**You know what I noticed?" **Jenny asked. Shane turned to look at her.

"**What?"**

"**I noticed that we're always in bed." **Shane laughed.

"**Not always."**

"**For the past 24 hours almost, yes we have." **Shane grabbed Jenny's hand and kissed it.

"**Well, I'd rather be in bed with you than sitting around bored all day."**

"**Oh, thanks," **Jenny scoffed, laughing. She was thinking Shane only meant having sex with her, but she should have known by then that this was beyond that.

"**No, Jen, seriously. I'd rather be in bed with someone I love than being around things and people who don't interest me." **Jenny stopped laughing, and her smile diminished. She stared inquisitively at Shane.

"**Someone you love? You love me?"**

"**Yes. I do," **Shane admitted. Jenny jumped up in a sitting position, aware that her whole body was exposed to Shane. She didn't care. She felt vulnerable in a way, but didn't let it show.

"**Shane...love? Me? What about Carmen?"**

"**Fuck Carmen," **Shane scoffed, and sat up herself, **"I've realized that the love I feel for Carmen isn't the love I feel for you. I told her I loved her, not that I was _in _love with her." **Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that Shane and Carmen would be together forever. Did she just ruin the one good thing Shane had going for her?

"**Shane...I think I just ruined your relationship with Carmen," **Jenny said, and she jumped out of the bed. She reached for a piece of clean clothing and slipped it on. Shane jumped out of bed and grabbed Jenny by the waist, making her look at her.

"**You didn't ruin anything. You just helped me realize that my relationship was nothing."**

"**It was something! You love her, Shane. Don't make a mistake that you're going to regret later."**

"**What mistake? This? This isn't a mistake, Jen! What we did wasn't a mistake!"** Jenny looked away, but Shane made her look at her.

"**Shane, you belong with Carmen, not me. I'm a messed up, sick, demented individual who doesn't deserve your love or appreciation."**

"**Jen, stop it! We've been best friends for 2 years. I've seen you at your worst, and you've seen me the same way. I know you, Jen, and you know me. Carmen doesn't know me. She just thinks she does."**

"**Shane..."**

"**Jen, I don't love her. I love you." **Jenny felt the tears slip from her eyes, and she wiped them away roughly. Shane caressed the side of Jenny's face, moving so she could look into Jenny's eyes.

"**You don't know what you're saying," **Jenny choked out. Shane smiled and nodded.

"**Yes, I do, Jen. Yes, I do. I know exactly what I'm saying."**

"**Oh, God, Shane. Don't lie to me. Only say it if you really, truly mean it!" **Jenny was now shaking, filled with upset, shock, and anger. Jenny had been fucked over so many times, the last person she wanted to fuck her over was Shane.

Shane kneeled down, and looked up at Jenny. She grabbed Jenny's hands and kissed them. Dammit, Jenny was falling in love all over again. _Watch out, Jennifer. Remember what Marina was like._ But no. Shane wasn't anything like Marina.

"**Shane...tell me right now, if you do. Don't say it if you don't really mean it. Don't say it just for me to hear. Say it if it's how you truly feel." **Shane pulled Jenny down to the floor with her and held her in her arms.

"**I love you, Jennifer Schecter." **Jenny locked eyes with Shane, and wiped away her tears.

"**I love you, too, Shane McCutcheon." **Shane choked back a sob forming in her throat, and hugged Jenny tightly. Jenny laughed, and kissed Shane deeply. How could they be so blind all of this time? Why did it take 2 ½ years to finally see how they truly felt?

Oh, hell. What were they getting themselves into?


	8. 8: Dear Max

Jenny opened her laptop and entered her email inbox. She took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. It was hitting 4 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She had crept out of bed and slipped on one of Shane's button up white shirts. She poured herself a glass of soy milk and took a seat at the wooden table in the kitchen. She took another deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

She opened a 'compose' window, and stared at it. The cursor was blinking, and she felt like she was going to cry. Why was this so difficult? In all actuality, Max had _ruined_ her life, not helped it. Shane would have said that. She had finally made up her mind that being with this monster called Max was something she didn't want.

"_**Dear Max, **_

_**My heart is beating faster than it ever has, and I can actually feel my blood coursing through my veins. I'm not familiar with these feelings, which is making me slightly uneasy. It's now or never, and I am pushing myself to write this instead of backing out. **_

_**I met Moira in Skokie several weeks ago, and I felt like she was the most amazing woman I have ever met. She had changed my life, and she had helped me look at life from another perspective. I fell in love with Moira. We took a trip through the country and slept in her truck.**_

**_One day, Moira turned into Max, and then everything changed. A monster came and took over Max. That monster has become you now. I don't want this. I don't want your transformation. I don't want a _man_. I don't want to deal with the hormones and the surgeries and the constant aggravation. I'm stepping away from it all._**

_**I wish you good luck in the future, Max. I hope you have found love like I have. She has made me complete. She has made me feel like someone who could do anything. She's made me feel beautiful and loved.**_

**_When you come home, your things will already be packed and ready for you. Where you choose to go is your business, not mine. I bid you a farewell, and I hope you find the kind of happiness I have found with _her_. The happiness I have found with _Shane**

_**Your Friend, Jennifer Schecter."**_

"**Did you write it?" **Shane asked from the doorway. Jenny nodded and sent the email, closing the laptop when she was finished. She stood, pushing the chair in, and shutting off the light. She walked over to Shane, locked eyes with her, and smiled a weak smile.

"**Your turn." **Shane nodded and led Jenny to the bedroom. They laid back in bed, and Jenny laid her head on Shane's chest.

"**What are you going to tell her, when you call?"** Jenny asked. Shane sighed.

"**Something she doesn't want to hear."** Jenny closed her eyes, but Shane stayed awake, fighting off the nauseous feeling she had.

1 down, 1 to go.


	9. 9: My Apologies, Carmen

Shane listened and bit her nails while the phone rang. She had finally gotten up the courage to dial Carmen's number. She hadn't spoken to her in three days. She was avoiding the situation.

Shane was excluding herself because of her extreme nervousness. Jenny had felt a change in Shane's behavior, and insisted that she go back to her bedroom until Shane was feeling better. Jenny knew Shane still loved her, but she wasn't about to fuck this up and be little Miss 'look-at-me'. She was going to give Shane her space.

"**Hello?" **Carmen said. Shane stopped biting her nails and smiled a weak smile.

"**Hey, Carmen."**

"**Shane? Oh, baby! It's been three days. Why haven't you called?" **_Baby_. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

"**I've been busy with Wax," **she lied.

"**I hope business is doing good. I bought you something here. I think you're going to like it."**

"**Um, Carmen?" **Shane's voice was tight, and for a second, she thought her throat would close up. She took in deep breaths to keep herself breathing.

"**Shane, what's wrong? You don't sound so good."** Shane took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"**You know I care for you, and I said I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you...but there's something I got to tell you. I'm sure you'll hate me when I say this, but I need to be honest with you now. I need to stop pretending."**

"**Shane, I don't like your tone of voice, and I sure as hell don't like where those words are leading me." **Shane took her free hand and ran it through her hair. Although they weren't face to face - it was just a phone call after all - it still made her extremely nervous. They had been together for almost a year now. How was she going to tell Carmen that when she said 'I love you', she never truly meant it the way she thought she did?

"**Who is she, Shane?" **Carmen asked.

"**Huh?"**

"**Who did you cheat on me with?" **Shane felt the sting. Carmen knew her all too well.

"**Jenny," **she whispered. Carmen was silent for a moment, and then she spoke.

"**Who?"**

"**Jenny."**

"**Shane, I can't understand you when you're whispering. Speak up!"**

"**I cheated on you with Jenny," **Shane said loudly, and she waited for Carmen to blow up. Instead, Carmen stayed silent for what felt like an eternity. In all reality, it was for 30 seconds.

"**Jenny Schecter? You've _got _to be kidding me! No, Shane, really. Be honest!"**

"**I am being honest."** Shane bit back her fears and spoke loud and clear so even the person sitting six seats away from Carmen could hear who Shane McCutcheon was sleeping with.

"**You have got to be kidding me." **Carmen's voice dropped. She put a hand over her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"**Carmen..."**

"**You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me. Jenny Schecter! Shane?! Jenny Schecter?!"**

"**I'm sorry, Carmen..."**

"**Why do I feel so sick to my stomach right now?!" **She asked aloud, trying to fight back the tears and bring out the anger.

"**Carmen, I'm sorry. Some things just can't be helped."**

" '**Some things just can't be helped' ?! Oh, fuck you, Shane! Why is it when _I _tried having a relationship with her and _I _had sex with her, you were all 'look at me, I'm Shane! You want me!' ?! Now _you_ can have an affair with her and everything's okay?!"**

"**Lower your voice, dammit." **Shane hated being yelled at like a child. She had taken it many times from Carmen, and right then was the last time.

"**No! I won't! Oh, this is going to stop! You are going to stop this..._thing _with Jenny!" **

"**Don't you go telling me to stop doing something. I'm 27 fucking years old, Carmen! I don't need a damn mother figure hanging over my shoulder telling me what I can and can't do!" **Shane yelled. She looked over at the doorway angrily, and locked eyes with Jenny, who was watching. How long she had been there was not clear.

"**Shane..."**

"**Carmen, listen. I called to do this nicely so I didn't have to hurt you, but now that I see that's not possible, I'm just going to come out and say it. We're done."**

"**Who's done?" **Carmen asked.

"**We are. Me and you. I'm sorry, Carmen."** Carmen felt a big puff of air enter her and lodge itself into her throat.

"**You said you loved me. That meant nothing?"**

"**Carmen, you're sweet. You're amazing, and I _do_ love you...just not that way."**

"**And you love Jenny in 'that way'?" **Shane breathed in.

"**Yes. I'm sorry, Carmen. I didn't want it to be this way." **Carmen and Shane had both lowered their voices to almost a whisper. Shane looked up at Jenny. Jenny asked if Carmen was crying by making a motion with her hands. Shane mouthed the words 'I think so'.

"**I'm sorry it had to be this way, too, Shane."**

"**Carmen, I never meant to hurt you. God knows I've done that enough already. But I can't just act like this never happened."**

"**I know."** Shane heard Carmen sniffle and rubbed her forehead.

"**Shane?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I will always love you, even if you don't love me. Whenever - _if _ever - you need me, let me know." **Shane smiled.

"**I will."**

"**Well, then...I guess I'll see you next week when I come back."**

"**Yup." **Carmen sniffled and cleared her throat.

"**Goodbye, Shane."**

"**Bye, Carmen." **Carmen hung up the line, and Shane did the same, sighing.

"**Is she okay?" **Jenny asked, holding the glass that she had drank some soy milk from earlier. Shane stood, wiping her sweaty hands on her blue jeans.

"**I think she is. She'll be okay later."** Jenny nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Shane followed and wrapped her arms around Jenny's waist as Jenny poured more milk.

"**I feel like shit," **Shane said, her voice muffled into Jenny's shoulder. Jenny took one of her free hands and wrapped it around so she could ruffle the back of Shane's hair.

"**It'll pass."**

"**I didn't make the wrong decision, did I?"**

"**No," **Jenny said, turning to face Shane, **"you didn't. It had to be done. It'll hurt for awhile, I'm sure. I still hurt for writing Max that email."** Shane sighed again and smiled a weak smile.

"**Things will get better." **Jenny smiled.

"**Yes, they will." **Shane took Jenny's hand and they walked to the living room. They got situated on the couch and turned on the TV, tuning in to some random show. Jenny wiggled into Shane's arms and rested against her chest.

Things will get better. This, too, shall pass.


	10. 10: A Dose Of Reality

"**There they are!"** Alice exclaimed as the door to The Planet opened, and Shane walked in with Jenny in tow. The gang smiled as they saw Shane and Jenny walking in together, fingers entwined with one another's. It had been a week and a half since Shane said goodbye to Carmen, and as Jenny had said, everything was going for the better. Alice had learned of the news, and announced to the gang - and the whole world, thanks to the radio show - that Shane and Jenny had finally found happiness with each other.

"**You two look so cute together,"** Tina said as Shane and Jenny took their seats at the table.

"**Oh, Tina," **Jenny said, blushing. Shane laughed and reached over, placing an arm around Jenny's waist and placing a kiss on her lips.

"**Tina's right, you two. Adorable. Simply adorable," **Bette said with a smile. Alice waved at Kit, who came to the table.

"**Hello, babies. Anyone want anything?" **Jenny was playing with the ring on Shane's finger, and Shane looked up, smiling at Kit.

"**I'll have the usual."**

"**Coming right up, honey. What about you, Jenny?" **Jenny looked up at Kit and smiled.

"**I'll have whatever Shane's having."**

"**Sure you can handle it?" **Shane asked, eyebrow raised, and a playful grin on her lips.

"**I'm sure." **Kit nodded and walked off, smiling at the new couple. Jenny giggled when Shane placed a kiss on her neck. Alice sucked air through her teeth.

"**You two are so...sickly sweet."**

"**You're just jealous, Alice," **Dana said. Alice's jaw dropped in mock surprise.

"**She speaks!" **Dana slapped Alice's arm and everyone at the table had a laugh. Kit walked back over with the two coffees, and then walked off again, taking care of other customers. Jenny sipped the coffee and looked over at the door. Carmen walked in, making her way to the counter. Kit locked eyes with Jenny, then looked at Carmen again.

"**I'll be right back,"** Jenny said, and planted a quick kiss on Shane's lips. She walked over to the counter, not drawing any attention except Shane's. She saw Jenny standing next to Carmen, and got ready to stand.

"**Leave it,"** Bette said, placing her hands on Shane's. Shane turned to Bette.

"**What if..."**

"**Nothing will happen. Just watch."** Shane turned around and watched Jenny from the table.

"**Carmen, I'm sorry about what happened. I never aimed to ruin your relationship..."**

"**Jenny, stop," **Carmen said, smiling, **"it's okay. Really. I'll get over it. Actually, I've already started to."**

"**But I just ran right into it and took her..."**

"**It's obvious she loves you, Jenny. I was the fling. You are the true love."** Jenny started biting the almost nonexistent nails on her hand, and Carmen made Jenny lock eyes with her with the slight touch of her hand.

"**Carmen, I'm sorry. I just...God, I love her so damn much."**

"**I know," **Carmen said, bringing Jenny into an embrace, **"I know."** Carmen looked over Jenny's shoulder and locked eyes with Shane, who was still watching. She smiled, and released Jenny, smiling at her now. Carmen reached for her coffee, kissed Jenny on the cheek, and turned to the door. Before she exited, she took one last look at Shane. She nodded, and walked out of the door, entering her jeep and taking off. Jenny made her way back to the table, and sat back in her chair, smiling as Shane wrapped her arm back around her waist.

"**What did she say?" **Shane asked.

"**She knows," **Jenny said, running her hand slowly down Shane's face, looking into her emerald green eyes, **"she knows, and she understands."** Shane nodded and smirked, reaching down to plant a kiss on Jenny's lips. Jenny smiled, and the two went back to their conversation with friends.

"**It's a dose of reality, isn't it, Jenny?" **Alice asked.

"**What is?"**

"**Getting with Shane."**

"**Ah, yes. It is a dose of reality." **Shane smiled and drew Jenny closer to her. Jenny rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"**So, how does it feel, Shane?" **Dana asked.

"**What? Being in love?"**

"**Yeah." **Shane cleared her throat and looked at her friends. Dana, Alice, Bette, and Tina. Damn, those women had been her life for so long. She especially paid attention to Bette and Tina. She secretly envied them and what they had. They had broken up before, but they had gotten back together. They had a baby now - a baby that had made them whole again.

"**It's a wonderful feeling. The best feeling I've ever felt."** Shane kissed Jenny, and Alice made her infamous catcall, along with Dana's 'aww'. Bette turned to Tina and smiled.

"**Do you see it?"** Bette asked. Tina sipped her coffee.

"**See what?"**

"**Shane and Jenny. They're us." **Tina turned to Bette with a smirk.

"**What?"**

"**They're us. Eight years ago when we began, we were just like them." **Tina took a moment to examine the new lovebirds, and smiled at her own lover for the past eight years.

"**You're right. You're absolutely right."**

"**They are meant to be," **Bette said, **"I can see it. They are simply meant to be."**


End file.
